


恶魔与赞美诗

by hellgoose



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M, 影版路康
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgoose/pseuds/hellgoose
Summary: 警察与赞美诗的捏他又名一天路西法撞大运了，但他在不知情中错失了这次机会
Relationships: Lucifer rofocale/John constantine, 路西法洛夫卡勒/约翰康斯坦丁





	恶魔与赞美诗

【全文】

康斯坦丁拢了拢自己的风衣，暂时的居所被恶魔的入侵破坏，他就像是一个游荡在大街上的流浪汉，看似悠闲却没有什么目的地。他找到一个长凳坐了下来，看着路边的街灯，飞蛾在不停的撞击着灯罩，现在是晚餐时间，远处房子里的灯火已经亮了起来，不只是灯火，肚子的鸣叫也在提醒着他。他躺在长椅上，打算在这里将就一个晚上。也许他应该去旅馆，但抛下一切跑出来的他身无分文。

一只黑猫钻了出来，在他不远不近的地方，康斯坦丁扭头看了看猫，那是地狱的使者，悠闲地梳洗着自己的毛发。他们一半在人间，一半在地狱，可以帮恶魔传递消息。他抬起手打算跟那只猫打个招呼，于是坐起身来，猫看着他发出的动静，没等约翰开口，便离开了。

约翰明白，这很反常，那些恶魔通常一见到他就扑上来，因为他是大名鼎鼎的康斯坦丁，是恶魔主人想要的人。结果他需要寻找对方的时候，却遇到了这种窘境。

康斯坦丁要求的并不多，他没打算把地狱搅得天翻地覆，也不想去夺取那人的权柄，更没想到提出他做些什么难以完成的要求。

他只是想见那人一面，在他被恶魔胡搅蛮缠的扰乱了自己的居所之后，他居然思想产生了一定程度的转变，他想见到路西法，也许是开口向他抱怨，亦或者是对他出言相讥。往日里，总是不请自来的地狱之主，已经好久没有给予康斯坦丁关注了。当他想要找到对方的时候居然有些无从下手。就好像他在躲着自己，康斯坦丁无由来的想。

多年来，他们的关系就好像是狩猎者和猎物，就像秃鹰寻着血腥和死亡，康斯坦丁不愿意承认——他作为驱魔人，却被恶魔反向狩猎。他只是在经历了这一切之后，有些脆弱。想着，也许是时候见他一面了。

昨天晚上，他躺在自己的床上，多喝了些酒，风扇来回吹动的声音让人有些烦闷，那种热，让他的身体无限回想起地狱的热风。他想要跟路西法走，他知道路西法爱他年轻的身体，想要他的灵魂，因此他需要为此做一些安排。他希望自己有所价值，而不是让自己的灵魂成为地狱主人的收藏。毕竟那位失位的天使长喜欢他的……特别，他只能这么理解。

他瞧不起天堂，也看不起地狱。到头来，作为人类的寿命是有限的，他必须从中选择。在康斯坦丁看来，地狱固然可憎，但天堂也并不是一个好去处。首先上帝是全知全能的，同时为了更好的服务上帝——天堂是禁欲的，最后最关键的是那里没有烟。

对于康斯坦丁这样一个烟鬼，即使给予他再优渥的条件，让他戒烟，还不如让他下地狱。同时，由于加百利的做法，让他明白很多，那就是天使都是一群混蛋。

就好像是上帝对待耶稣一样，他派自己的儿子下界受苦。作为一个自杀过有罪之人，康斯坦丁又怎么能指望上帝在意他呢，靠祷告吗？还是靠在告解室忏悔。念及此，他又想到自己曾经被路西法按在一间狭小的告解室里……

即使堕天使也是混蛋，但那位堕天使同时还是烟草大亨，这时在约翰的心中权衡天堂与地狱的天平就会发生一定程度的倾斜。只要他向路西法点头，这种被低级恶魔无限骚扰的日子就会过去。他将不再是恶魔需要追逐的对象，他会有一个……主人，这个词听起来对康斯坦丁来说很陌生，但他知道这并不是永恒的，地狱的法则在某种程度上有空子可钻，他可以不将自己全权托付给路西法，却让他以为自己得到了想要的东西。

一旦打定主意，康斯坦丁便在长椅边踱来踱去，他想要去地狱，他想要见到路西法。或许他可以找个恶魔带话，他摸了摸自己的口袋，发现除了烟什么都没带。于是他点燃了一支烟，他嘬着烟嘴，暗叹了一口气。

也许他可以去找午夜，他那里有很多道具可以帮助他找到路西法。他深吸了一口烟，烟头的火星在夜晚亮得惊人。徒步前往使他更有时间整理自己的思路，好在午夜老爹的酒吧距离他所在的公园只有几个街区，他拐了几个弯就到了。现在正是群魔乱舞的时候，混血的天使和恶魔在那里狂欢，康斯坦丁在外面就可以听到里面的音乐声。

他可以趁机混进去，或者用些魔法伎俩。就这样想着，他走到了门口，挡门侍者一眼从人群中看到他的身影，指了指旁边的牌子——康斯坦丁不得入内。自从上次他闯入酒吧，并砸烂了一堆东西并打了侍者之后。午夜便报复性的把他加入了禁入名单。

当他被人拎着领子丢出来的时候，才知道午夜不是开玩笑的。他站起身来，看了看那人强壮的胳膊，拍了拍身上的土，发现并无取巧的可能。知道此路不通他只得再寻求另一种方法。

于是他便在街边晃，打算逮住一个进出酒吧的落单恶魔，指望可以从他们那里得到他们老大的消息。当他把一位看起来西装革履的上班族怼到墙角时，他才察觉到并不是所有人都跟自己一样路西法是熟人，那些小喽啰根本不知道如何给路西法传递消息。他的威胁对那个可怜巴巴的恶魔来说可能有用，但约翰怎么能奢望他说出连他都不知道的事情。

他从未主动找过他。也许他可以直接给地狱传递消息。当这个念头一兴起，似乎就难以打消。要去地狱到处都是入口，他只需要找到水。即使对于此刻的康斯坦丁来说也是异常容易。他可以悄悄潜入地狱，在那些恶魔没有察觉之前，就把他们的主子掌握在手里。一想到地狱诸公咬牙切齿却迫于某位的淫威无法对付他的样子，康斯坦丁被自己的想象愉悦到了。

康斯坦丁知道附近哪里方便找到水，附近的广场有一处喷泉，他晃晃悠悠地走了过去。还没到喷泉的辐射范围就被溅射的水气打在脸上，他用手抹了一把脸。抬脚跨入踏进喷泉之中，周围来往的人不多，但不乏有人由于他怪异的行为注视着他。身上穿的衣服已经被打湿，他开始沟通灵界，试图打开一个小小的通道，只要他传递给路西法一丝消息，他就会前来。他讲自己的外套脱了下来丢进了地狱的门，在他意识脱离之前，却发现衣服被闻到新鲜肉体味道的纯血恶魔撕了个粉碎。由于水柱遮挡即使是在公开场合好奇的路人也没发现他到底做了什么。当他从喷泉中走出时，被地狱的热量已经把衣服蒸了个半干。但他的肚子更饿了。刚刚白忙活了半天。

也许他应该回家看看，他忽然想到自己家中有一根路西法留给他的羽毛，与其说是送的，倒不如说是他哄骗的，自从对方堕天之后，对自己天使的徽证显然是厌恶至极，不会轻易展示与前。他倒是可以用它与本体的联系找到那位地狱的堕天使。到头来转了一圈，还是要回到那个破烂的家中。他收拾了一下自己的心情，等到身上的衣服已经全干了，这时他才动身。

在回家的路途中，处于某种玄妙的目的，于是他绕了远路。在他回家之前他来到了教堂的门口，现在是晚上，却还能听到里面唱诗的声音。灯光从教堂的彩窗中投出，他的心境忽然变了。他摸着下巴，坐在教堂门口的台阶上，虽然他不相信这一套，但唱诗班的哈利路亚弥漫着一种宁静的气息，也许天堂也不错，至少气候方面很怡人，虽然他不会唱赞美诗，但是他乐器学的还不错，没准上帝想换个口味。或者……他不需要这么早做决定。他瞧了瞧教堂的尖塔，打算去住旅馆，至于付费嘛，毕竟他这个驱魔人，一点催眠魔法伎俩还是会的。他会珍惜在人间的生活，最好天堂地狱都不去。

还没等他兴高采烈的打算从台阶上坐起来，忽然周围的空气变了，热浪代替主人吹拂着他的脸颊。“嗨，约翰，听说你找我”

“你听错了，路”

于是第二天，康斯坦丁并没有用到他的魔法伎俩。


End file.
